Confessions of a
by Mxya
Summary: The Diary enteries of Draco and Hermione.
1. Hermione

I love Draco Malfoy.

Gosh I can't believe I said… erm… wrote those words. I would NEVER say them. Never ever ever. You couldn't get me to confess if you were threatening me with 'Avada Kedavera'. But I wrote them here.

Why?

Because I had to get it out somehow. Gosh those four words mean a lot.

He is so good looking HOT! And I bet he's really sweet and sensitive inside…

But of course he wouldn't love me. He only knows me as the 'filthy mudblood' in Potters gang. Oh how I wish he could just get to know me… and I him…

He walked passed me in the hall today. I felt his robes brush against me and I held my breath.

I hate it when I'm forced to insult him. I'm actually running out of insults for him in my store of supply. They are replaced with sighs and thoughts of a different world. A world far from reality.

I'd die if my feelings came into light. He would definitely be sure to never let me forget it.

So my life goes on. Hiding secret feelings for Draco Malfoy while I am sure that Ron has a thing for me . *sigh*

Such is life.

Hermione G.


	2. Draco

I know what you are thinking. The great Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, keeps a diary? You are probably laughing now aren't you? Yeah well stop. Everyone needs to keep their thoughts together.

Anyways… Crabbe and Goyle are getting real annoying. They're good for keeping the ladies off me, but not much else.

I really hate to admit it, but there's a lady that's caught my eye. Usually I catch the lady's eye, (of course) and I just go along with it. But she has definitely caught my attention. There's no way I would ever admit it, ever. She's a filthy mudblood for Merlin's sake. I CAN'T be attracted to her, even though I am, but it's just not right.

Gosh she matured over the summer. She got taller, though I am still a few inches taller than her. She finally decided to do something to her bushy hair. She's wearing perfume now to. I passed her in the hall today, breathed in her lavender scent.

She is beautiful.

Did I just write that?!

Even though it's true, I will never admit it.

Loving Hermione Granger? Gosh I can't believe myself.

We are enemies and that is that.

Draco M.


	3. Hermione2

I almost cracked today. I was eating breakfast and he came with his bodyguards to insult Harry. He started saying something really pathetic about… something, I don't know. But I found it funny and giggled. He heard me giggling and straightened up, looking at me. I of course immediately stopped and glared at him.

"Hermione, there is nothing at all to be laughing at from _your_ seat." He said, very seriously.

"Draco, you are a lame excuse for the use and waste of our oxygen." I replied, now one insult less.

"And I'm guessing _you_ will be the one to do the honours and cut my oxygen supply off completely will you?"

"Gladly." If by cutting off his oxygen supply involves my lips on his… gosh I can't believe I can think such thoughts. He just walked away after that, but he looked to be deep in thought.

Ron put his arm around my shoulders in the common room today. We were sitting together on the couch. Just as friends, you know. He was talking really quietly. And stuff. I was so worried that he was going to ask me out, but he didn't, which is good. I don't know how I would turn him down. I mean, I don't like him, we're just friends. But… I don't want to hurt him. He's such a sweet guy.

I had better get some sleep. I'm the last one up in the room…

Hermione G


	4. Draco2

Gosh I can't believe that mudblood. Insulting me like that. She said I was a waste of oxygen. What she said though… she said she would be the one to do the honours and cut my oxygen supply…gosh I wish I could kiss her.

I wonder if she…

No… she wouldn't there's no way. She knows we're enemies.

But she laughed at what I said about Potter. Why would she do that?

I don't know how I'm going to get through the days now. Every time I see her, my mind, it's crazy. I wasn't attracted to her. But I am now, so it's done.

Pansy is the most annoying person on the entire planet; yes it is possible to get more annoyingly stupid than Crabbe and Goyle. Her voice, it can break glass! And that's when she's speaking in her lowest voice! She would not let go of me at lunch. I finally yelled at her and stormed out of the Great Hall. In the last class before dinner I regretted leaving lunch without eating much.

We're making a new potion in class tomorrow. I wonder what it's going to be.

Draco M


	5. Hermione3

We learnt a new potion today, but Snape wouldn't tell us what it was. It was so abstract; I couldn't figure what it was. I'll have to wait till our lesson tomorrow to find out.

The worst part about this potion, is that I have been paired up with Draco. That's right, so whatever the potion is, I'm with Draco!

Alright, there's good and there's bad in this situation.

Good;

I get to be closer to Draco

Since he's good at Potions, I am sure to get a good mark.

Bad;

There is no telling what this potion is, therefore ANYTHING can happen!

I might explode from being so close to him and let my feelings out.

Yeah, that's about it. The whole lesson he didn't talk. He just did the work. He looked deep in thought, and maybe even a little nervous.

I don't know. Whatever.

I'm just nervous about the outcome of the potion tomorrow.

Hermione G.


	6. Draco3

Merlin I hate Snape. He paired me up with Hermione for this new potion. No one knows what it is yet it's so bizarre it's definitely not one used regularly.

I didn't say anything the entire lesson. I probably looked nervous to her. She looked a little nervous to. But that's probably because it was a new and difficult potion.

But she's not usually one to be nervous about a potion; we're tied for top of the class! I don't know. I just hope that it doesn't make us do something stupid in front of the whole class tomorrow.

Pansy had a fit when she was paired with Potter. I just had to laugh. They deserve each other. Both idiots.

Draco M.


	7. Hermione's POV END

~~.Hermione's POV.~~

Sitting next to Draco in potions today, the whole class testing the potions that we made yesterday. I fiddled with my flask as Snape was explaining what would happen.

"You will each take the potion when I tell you to. I will award marks according to what is _supposed_ to happen. This potion is a feelings potion. You will be telling your partner how you really feel about them. Alright. Parkinson, Potter." _'You have got to be kidding me!!!' _Pansy and Harry downed their flasks and looked at each other.

"You are one crazy weird boy." Pansy yelled at Harry.

"Yeah? We'll you're fat." Harry yelled back. My eyes went wide and looked at Snape, who was smiling. That's right, smiling. A few more minutes went by of the two of them telling each other what they thought of them before it seemed to die off.

"Well done Parkinson, Potter, an E for each of you." Snape said. Next was Crabbe and Goyle. They drunk the flasks and turned green. Now I was confused. "Crabbe, Goyle, you are idiots, T for each of you. That is not the desired effect. Feel lucky that it wasn't worse!" Snape yelled from the front of the classroom. The lesson went on. Some of the potions worked, some of them didn't. I sat there next to Draco, dreading our turn.

"Brown and Weasely." Snape said. Ron had been paired with Lavender and it was now their turn. After drinking the potion, Lavender smiled at Ron.

"Ron, you are so cute!" she exclaimed.

"You aren't." Ron said. "Gosh Lavender, do something with that hair!"

"But Ronnikins I love you!" she squealed in her high pitched voice. The whole class laughed as the potion had made Lavender propose marriage. Ron of course declined, saying he had feelings for someone else. My eyes widened and I got a couple glances. There were only three more pairs to do when the bell went.

"Alright, everyone can go, except for those who haven't had a turn." Snape said. People began exiting the classroom and I stayed back with Draco and four other people, going up and standing at the front of the classroom. "I'll give you the option of doing it now or next class." He said. "Those who want to do it next class can go." The other two pairs slowly left the classroom and I looked up at Draco.

"I'd rather get it done now if that's alright." I said.

"Whatever." He just mumbled. Snape nodded, as it was just the three of us in the room, it was much less intimidating. We both drank the flasks and I got a jolt. Suddenly I felt like proclaiming my love for Draco. I looked at him with wide eyes. I tried my hardest to fight the potion. "I want to cut off your oxygen supply." He said through clenched teeth. I could tell that he was fighting the potion as well.

"_I_ am the one who will be cutting off _your_ oxygen supply Draco." I held my breath, trying so hard not to yell.

"I love you!"

"I love you!"

Suddenly his lips crashed onto mine and in one swift movement I jumped, my legs going around his waist and my arms around his neck. Our kiss was passionate, fast. I opened my mouth and let his tongue enter. His arms embraced me, holding me tight. I felt like I could not let go. The minutes passed and I no longer felt the extra urge from the potion. I opened my eyes wide and jumped off of him. We both stood there, mouths open in shock, staring at each other. I didn't even remember that Snape was there. But he was, wide eyed and shocked like the two of us.

"I… er…" Snape tried. "O to both of you." I stood there, still panting for breath. I can't believe I just Frenched Draco! I slowly walked back to the desk and packed away my stuff before running out of the potions classroom. I could hear Draco's feet running behind me, but I didn't slow down.

"Hermione!" he called out my name, but I kept running. He reached me and pulled on my arm to make me stop running. "Do you really…" I looked up at him with both anger and love. Tears were also brimming on my eyes. He didn't let me respond, but quickly and lustfully met his lips with mine again. I kissed him back. I couldn't help it, I did. I did. He backed me against the wall and deepened the kiss.

He finally pulled out, panting for breath. I stood there, also panting, wanting to hit my head on the wall behind me.

"I think you are beautiful." He said, and smiled. That's right, it wasn't a smirk, it was a smile. I couldn't believe it. Maybe he actually loved me to.

"I…" I took a deep breath, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Can't believe…"

"It has to be true."

"I know… but you can't… I can't… we are…" he rested his forehead on mine and closed his eyes. I closed mine as well, just soaking in the moment.

"I love you Hermione." He said through clenched teeth, not believing himself. I opened my eyes and looked into his, which were also open and staring into mine.

"I love you Draco." He smiled and closed his eyes, holding my waist and kissing me once again.


End file.
